


【嘎龙】与君共沉浮【13】浴室（下）🚕🔞

by liansweetener



Category: srrx, 云次方, 嘎龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: ⚠ SP预警！微SM预警！ 训诫甜文预警！慎入！（自行百度，不喜勿入，雷到概不负责）⚠ 可能会ooc，有私设纯属虚构，与正主无关！无关！勿上升正主！！接受写作指导，欢迎私聊，此文长篇持更





	【嘎龙】与君共沉浮【13】浴室（下）🚕🔞

**Author's Note:**

> 本章背景 : 歌手时期大龙因为档期问题不得不提前离开节目组
> 
> 小情侣被迫分居之前应该做什么呢？
> 
> 噢  
是do i

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

接上文👌

“你要是脏了自己，我就这样帮你洗干净”

啪！

啪！

“呜呜……知道了…我不会……不会的”

啪！

“真的不会？”

“不…不会”

“真乖～” 阿云嘎的手从郑云龙的臀上拿开，把花洒关上了，他看着哭得上气不接下气的郑云龙

………

“洗干净了，我们上床吧”

郑云龙感觉自己脚上的束缚突然消失了，骇人的分腿器被慢慢移出他的视野，他暗自松了一口气，他想要把腿从浴缸边上放下来，可是腿僵硬得根本动不了，体内的跳蛋还在不停的工作，一声声震动激得郑云龙一下又一下抽搐着，浑身抖得不成样 ，脸上早已一片潮红，泪痕也挂满了全脸，郑云龙浴室里升腾的热气凝结成水滴，和着自己淌下的汗水，全身都被阿云嘎弄得湿漉漉的，郑云龙只能用求助的眼神看着阿云嘎，两只眼睛红红的，可怜兮兮的

阿云嘎叹了口气

“别动，慢慢来”

阿云嘎从地上捡起遥控器，滴的一声，震动声结束了，整个房间只剩下了郑云龙的喘气声，阿云嘎慢慢扶上郑云龙的腿，细细揉捏着他紧绷的肌肉，和刚刚狠戾的模样全然无关，他看着郑云龙被泪水浸湿的眼眶，终究是有些不忍，他抚上郑云龙软软的头发，稍微揉了一下，抚慰着郑云龙刚刚备受摧残的心理和生理，郑云龙渐渐的缓了过来，就着阿云嘎的手把腿一点点放了下来，他伸出双手举在阿云嘎面前

“嘎子，拉我”

阿云嘎稳稳的抓住他的手，一把把他拉起来，而郑云龙一瞬间重心不稳直接扑在了阿云嘎怀里，几乎要将阿云嘎扑倒，可是郑云龙哪怕是被欺负的全身瘫软，还是瞅着这个机会在阿云嘎脸上蜻蜓点水似的啄了一下，像是偷到了糖果的小朋友，嘴角勾起，下巴抵在阿云嘎的肩上，双臂揽着自家男朋友，圈得紧紧的，阿云嘎无奈之下拍了一下他的屁股

“松手”

“不松”

啪！

稍重的一巴掌又威胁似的扇上郑云龙的臀

“再不松手我打了啊”

阿云嘎感觉圈着自己的长臂甚至更加重了力气，有些执拗，他的耳边听见郑云龙小声但坚定的话语

“打死我也不松手”

阿云嘎感觉自己的心弦仿佛被郑云龙狠狠的拨了一下，弦音久久回荡心间，消散不去

“………好”

“可是我不把你抱上床……我怎么操你啊？”

郑云龙沉默了

“不用你抱，老子会走”

说着郑云龙就反推开阿云嘎，阿云嘎意图继续用手护着他结果被他一手拍开，不知是为什么，郑云龙今天力气格外的大，让阿云嘎有些措手不及，一下巨响在耳边炸起，他眼睁睁地看着郑云龙被有些湿润的浴缸边绊倒，而自己扶郑云龙的手就这么直直的悬在半空，有些尴尬，他刚想蹲下抱着郑云龙问问他疼不疼，没想到郑云龙明明应该是摔得疼了，却好似被激起了他更大的反应，他的膝盖有些红了，可他就着摔倒的姿势，好像有些着急的说

“对…对不起”

阿云嘎一脸问号

“为什么道歉”

郑云龙抬起头

“因为…我弄伤自己了……”

“噗” 

阿云嘎没忍住笑了出来，他的小猫什么时候变得这么乖了，居然会因为不小心弄伤了自己而道歉，可是郑云龙越是表现出乖顺的样子，他却更加想要彻底的占有他，掌控他，把他操哭，让他哭得梨花带雨昏天黑地，想看他哭着求饶，想看他……心甘情愿臣服在自己身下

他两只手臂分别勾上郑云龙的腰和膝弯，郑云龙也不多反抗了，像一个做错事的小孩一样，觉得好像自己乖一点就能减轻一点惩罚，可其实抱着他的人心里全是心疼

当郑云龙被放在床上的时候，郑云龙突然反应过来，自己身体里还是放着跳蛋，自己的穴口被跳蛋微微撑开，他看了看正在给自己揉膝盖的阿云嘎

“嘎子……能不能给我取出来”

“………不好意思，忘记了”

阿云嘎转身进了厕所，拿起被自己丢在地上的遥控器，原本按在停止键上的手指微动了下，他定睛看着床上的郑云龙，改变了主意

害，他这么可爱的小猫，欺负一天少一天

他推上了按键

“我操！” 郑云龙的手抓得床单都皱了，他的后穴又一次被刺激得流下液体，刚刚被温水冲过的穴口还是温热的，他门户大开，后穴随着跳蛋的频率一缩一缩的，仿佛在邀请着谁赶快进入它，将它填满，不带丝毫怜惜，他再一次开了口

“阿云嘎，操我”

阿云嘎看着郑云龙因为一个跳蛋而如此情动的淫荡样子，眼神突然暗了下去

“我看这个就够让你爽了吧？” 阿云嘎继续调大频率

“啊！你说什么呢！”

“………”

“没…我没有……” 郑云龙几乎是喊出来的，也顾不上酒店是否隔音，“我他妈要你！”

“可以啊” 阿云嘎站在床边，指了指自己的裆部，饶有趣味的看着他 “那就开始吧”

郑云龙掉了个头颤巍巍趴在床尾，想用手拉下阿云嘎的裤链，刚刚够到裤链，阿云嘎就往后退了一步

“大龙，用嘴”

郑云龙咬咬牙，他坐起来，稍直起身，用牙齿一点点试探着咬上阿云嘎的拉链，用舌头抵着尾端，小心翼翼往下拉，他的脸离阿云嘎实在太近了，他甚至闻到了阿云嘎的雄性气息，近距离的，感受到了他男朋友腿间的庞然大物，好不容易拉下裤链，他瞅着阿云嘎的内裤发愁

而阿云嘎看着在自己腿间迷茫的郑云龙，险些冲动得直接将自己的性器按进他湿润的口中，他忍住了，他看见郑云龙停顿了几秒，用舌头勾上自己的内裤边缘，往下慢慢拽，阿云嘎不禁微笑，他的小猫哪怕是在这种时候，还是处处为他考虑，约摸着是他怕自己的牙磕到阿云嘎的肉，只好用舌头慢慢勾下去，他一向如此，表面大大咧咧而内心细腻考虑周全，他有些感动，他总是能在小事上捕捉到郑云龙对他的爱

郑云龙彻底拉下内裤的时候，阿云嘎庞大的性器几乎是急不可耐的弹了出来，差点打上郑云龙的脸，郑云龙脸一红，一手扶上阿云嘎的性器，他伸出舌头，从顶端开始舔，尤其细致，一分一毫都不遗漏，他的舌头在顶端打转，轻微吮吸着，然后移向柱身，在有些微微鼓起的经络上舔舐，甚至咽了咽口水，阿云嘎的顶端不自觉分泌出液体，他的舌尖尝着有些淡淡的咸味，他尽数咽下，细细品尝

差不多阿云嘎的性器已经被他来来回回舔了好几遍之后，他收起了牙，一口将阿云嘎的性器吞到最深处，阿云嘎实在太大了，郑云龙尽力往里含，可是也只能含到三分之二，他有些抱歉的看了一眼他的嘎子，然后开始了吞吐，他想接纳阿云嘎的所有，想让阿云嘎，现在就操哭自己，他想着想着，嘴里的动作更加卖力，他明显感觉到阿云嘎的性器有些胀了起来，也逐渐变得硬了，他的嘎子的性器，正因为自己嘴里的动作而产生着变化，他对这个认知非常满意，他觉得够了，他适时退出来，把自己转了个身，刚刚被打完的通红的屁股对着阿云嘎坚硬的性器，郑云龙等了许久，阿云嘎还是没有动作，郑云龙之后稍微摇了摇屁股

“嘎子…操我……”

这一声叫得阿云嘎心中波澜起伏，他摸上郑云龙仍然还在发烫的屁股，那是自己刚刚狠狠教训过的地方，屁股上数不清的手指印还清晰可辨，两边对称的有着两片红，他的大龙，因为他想就可以乖乖摆好姿势受着他的打，是轻是重都随阿云嘎定夺，规矩也随阿云嘎定，如今他的大龙翘着深红色的屁股，把自己最隐私的地方尽数献祭般展现在他面前，只为了在他们再一次分居之前，让自己好好操他一次

“我的小猫变骚了”

阿云嘎把他体内的跳蛋拿出来，穴口因为突然没了跳蛋而不适应的剧烈收缩着，实则也是郑云龙的身体本能对阿云嘎的盛情邀请

阿云嘎插了进去，郑云龙以为阿云嘎会一下直冲进身体最深处，可是阿云嘎却一下一下有规律的抽插着，他还怀着一丝理智，他记得郑云龙要走的话，可能明天下午怕是要去赶飞机，他可不想他的大龙在飞机上坐立难安

就算是温柔，阿云嘎在操了几下之后还是准确的找到了郑云龙的敏感点，阿云嘎往他的前列腺一次次碾过去，还顺带着捏捏郑云龙的屁股，看着郑云龙的身体因为自己手下的动作而剧烈起伏，他们的性事，一向强烈而直接，直入主题，郑云龙随着阿云嘎的频率摆动着身子，每次在这种时候，郑云龙总能轻易感觉到，他们各个方面的无比契合，身体，心理，外在，内在，由内而外，哪怕只一个眼神，都盛满爱意

“嗯啊……” 郑云龙一副眼神迷离的样子，似乎是被操得失神，眼睛失去焦距，目光涣散，呻吟声一声大过一声

阿云嘎扶着郑云龙的屁股迎合着自己，手劲大得让郑云龙的胯骨都有些疼，而他也进入得更深，更狠，更快，阿云嘎满意的闭上眼睛，他感觉自己的下体十分胀痛难忍

………

阿云嘎快速冲刺后射在了郑云龙身体里面，郑云龙的后穴又被填满了，这下倒是阿云嘎有些觉得抱歉了

“额……不好意思，我们再洗一次吧”

“………你抱我去”

“好”


End file.
